User talk:Redclawofmsc
Hey... I was wondering if I could use some of the Clan cats in my fanfics. Like some cats from the Clans you created. As you can see, I used some of BlazingClan's cats. If yes, then everything I create a fanfic and use your cats in it; you can check over it and ask me to make any changes.... <: ~Ripple.of.mc. Sure. ~Redclaw Also, can I create the Dark Forest page? I see there's a StarClan page already. ~Ripple.of.mc. Yeah, sure. ~Redclaw Red, thank you very much for changing your own coding around to make your own Infobox. I did not warn you, and just destroyed it because the Infobox itself was obvious that it came from my wikia. I do not want to see that again. If you ever need me for coding and changing templates, don't be afraid to ask me. Thank you. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 16:23, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome, to be honest it took me an hour or two to code that but I finally figured it out!!! Anyway..-Hugs Dapple- ;D Hi Red, I was wondering...could I make a fanfic on here? ~Flame Red, please don't edit my profile. Just letting you know. No hurt feelings....... ~Ripple.of.mc. Oh, I'm sorry, It won't happen again. ~Redclaw That's okay, glad you understand. ~Ripple.of.mc. I do, and not to be rude here but..you've been inactive on here lately and well...could you be a little more active and make some Clans or finish the fanfics....please don't be mad NOT TRYING TO BE RUDE. ~Redclaw I'll try my hardest to be active. But life's kicking in. I have a lot of homework, so i'll be a little inactive on the wiki for the next week. ~Ripple.of.mc. Ok, sorry if I said that in a rude way though, I just am working my butt off and I need a break. ~Redclaw Red. Like you said, take a break. Maybe for a few days. I'll keep the wiki in shape. ~Ripple.of.mc. Ok, thanks, Ripple.. but I still might edit a little bit on some days. ~Redclaw Hey, Reddy. I like how your wiki is coming along! You're doing a great job; it's much better than your older wikis. So, erm... I was wondering, could I maybe become a beruecrat since I write fanfics here? I'm currently writing a really good fanfic about Redclaw's life and how she influnced MoonClan! So, erm, a beaurcrat or however you spell it is like an admin, but one step lower. Like, they can't ban or anything. You don't have to make me one, though, if you don't want to. Thanks! ═Vex Red. Please don't copy Deviantart fanfics to here. Not unless you get their permission. .-. ~Ripple.of.mc. Ripple >>. I asked permission and yes Vex, of course. Also, I'll be taking a break from the wiki because I have a lot of things that are stressing me out, Ripple and Vex could you take care of the wiki while I'm taking a break? Thanks. ~Redclaw XD I messed up on CrimsonClan's talk page, because I forgot that if you type in an edit summary on talkpages it becomes headline... --BerryNight✰The stars are brighter than the ✸sun✸ tonight✰Me ow 19:13, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Remember when I said I'd make a picture for you about Mysticpaw and Wolfpelt? Here it is :3 If you want me to get rid of the kind of glowing background thing, let me know. --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 21:20, June 10, 2014 (UTC) It's beautiful, I love it. Thank you! ~Redclaw I just set up a favicon for this wikia.. I don't know if it saved though. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 21:49, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks. What does it look like? The favicon is the icon of the website. You can see it when you set the wikia as a bookmark, and it shows you the icon of the wikia. You can also look at it when you scroll through your tabs. It's a book, since this is more of fan fictions and such. '--'Dapplestar(sc|Talk 23:09, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Nice, I like it. Thank you! ⚔⚔ I am going to make their pages, whenever I have time, k? --BerryNight♐Living only with my thoughts, hunting, breathing, fighting to stay alive♐ 19:01, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I've literally just gotten on to the that XD --Darkness♋Cold. Darkness. Why me?I am fighting for my life.. What shall happen next is unknown, even to the very wise StarClan♋ 15:42, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I want to join ur RP group, http://warrior-cat-clans.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cat_Clans_Wiki, but I don't know how... Hi! I just want to know, are admins/mods/burecrats still open for applications? Aether the Silkwing (talk) 20:58, May 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey! I'm a major fan of Warrior Cats & I want to help this wiki in any way I can. I've got plently of experience, as I've been on Fandom for 3+ years & I'm willing to help in any way I can, no matter how complex!